


Tear and Break

by Vorsakh



Series: Thiam Fic Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, fic bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/pseuds/Vorsakh
Summary: "So how do I get home since you shredded my clothes?"





	Tear and Break

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt from [this post](http://blaineandsamevanderson.tumblr.com/post/169093685206/teen-wolf-fic-bingo): "So how do I get home since you shredded my clothes?"

“How many times are you going to rip my shirts?” Liam sighed, looking down at the sad remnants of one of his favorite t-shirts.

“How many times are you going to break my nose?” Theo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Liam pursed his lips and glared at the chimera. He had him there. Besides, the shirt ripping was an unavoidable result of their training.

Liam hated feeling weak, but as an inexperienced werewolf, he had a lot of power but no knowledge of how to use it. Theo, on the other hand, was a great fighter. Technically speaking, as a natural werewolf Liam was stronger but he had never managed to win one of their mock fights. Liam gave his everything while Theo didn’t even break a sweat. His moves were thought out and precise and Liam wanted to learn. So that’s what they were doing, fighting as usual but this time Theo was actually pointing out Liam’s mistakes in a calm voice and suggesting better moves.

They didn’t shy away from using claws, trusting their healing and each other to stop when necessary. Liam’s wardrobe was the main casualty, though.

They continued training for another hour. Liam’s shirt was more slashes and holes than fabric, and even his jeans weren’t faring any better. Theo’s claws were  _sharp_.

“Enough for today,” Theo said. Was he breathing a little heavy there? Liam will take that as a win.

“So…how do I get home since you shredded my clothes?” he asked with a pinched look. His parents were home and he looked like a murder by chainsaw victim.

“I told you to lose the clothes,” Theo snorted. He did, but no way was Liam rolling around on the ground with him while not wearing clothes. He felt himself warm up at the thought and hoped Theo will mistake his blush for exertion. “Just sneak in,” he added.

“Looking like this? My neighbors will call the cops!”

“Can you shift?” Theo asked suddenly.

“What?” Liam asked in confusion.

“Can you do a full shift?” he repeated.

“No, of course not, why- wait, you can?” Liam couldn’t stop himself from sounding like an excited puppy. This was so cool.

“Yeah, I- I thought you knew that. You saw me before,” Theo said, looking slightly uncomfortable. “Never mind, I thought you could sneak in as a wolf, less suspicious than a bloody boy in this town. C'mon, maybe I have some clothes stashed away,” he said, turning to walk deeper into the woods.

“Wait!” Liam shouted, making Theo turn back to face him. “Can you- can you teach me how?” he asked with a smile. Maybe Theo could teach him more than just fighting.


End file.
